


It Doesn't Count In Space

by DividedWeFall88



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DividedWeFall88/pseuds/DividedWeFall88
Summary: Horde Prime has been defeated, and Etheria has been saved.  But can a relationship forged in the fires of war survive the peace?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Prior Claim

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.

Ironically enough, the greatest weakness in Horde Prime’s interstellar empire was the alien dictator himself.

All of his thousands upon thousands of clones were connected to him. Cybernetically linked to his powerful mind, allowing Horde Prime to see through their eyes, hear what they heard, and feel what they felt (not that the dominating dictator permitted them to feel much). Becoming extensions of the conqueror’s iron will.

Therefore when Princess Entrapta created a computer virus to shut down the clones, she was (with Catra and Glimmer’s help) able to infect them all by tricking Horde Prime into downloading it. The system would have almost immediately rebooted though, if She-Ra had not struck Horde Prime down in his moment of weakness. Crippling the vast interstellar empire in one move.

Now Catra and Princess Glimmer were fleeing Horde Prime’s flagship before it self-destructed. Boarding the closest escape pod just in time to avoid being blown up with the ship. Both girls sighing in relief as they finally left the place where they had been imprisoned for months.

Then Princess Glimmer kissed Catra.

When they were first brought aboard the alien spaceship, neither one had imagined that they would ever become so close. 

Catra and Glimmer had been enemies ever since they met. Catra was the aggressive Horde soldier who led ever more devastating attacks against the Rebellion, rapidly rose to the top of the conquering army’s hierarchy, and almost destroyed the world (forcing Glimmer’s mother to sacrifice herself in the process). Whereas Glimmer was everything Catra had been brought up to despise. A princess, a commander in the Rebellion, and undeniably soft (by the Horde’s harsh standards at least). The fact that Glimmer had convinced Catra’s childhood friend to abandon the Horde (and therefore Catra herself) transformed the catgirl’s dislike into true hatred.

But trapped onboard Horde Prime’s spaceship, Glimmer and Catra could not afford to be enemies. Glimmer was cut off from all her friends and allies, and Catra no friends or allies left. Forcing them to rely on each other.

There had been no one but Catra to comfort Glimmer when the alien dictator had had the princess tortured for failing to show him the ‘proper’ respect. Holding and speaking softly to the young royal the same way that Adora had comforted Catra herself as a child (after one of Shadow Weaver’s ‘disciplinary’ sessions). Staying with Glimmer until the princess was ready to face the world again.

There had been no one but Glimmer to keep Catra from killing herself after Horde Prime had used his alien technology to (unsuccessfully) attempt to probe the feline warrior’s mind, forcing Catra to relive all her worst memories in the process. Holding the traumatized teenager (and keeping away all the sharp objects) as Catra cried. Comforting and reassuring her former enemy until Catra calmed down. Doing whatever it took to convince Catra that she had something to live for.

Perhaps most importantly, Glimmer and Catra had no one else to plot with against Horde Prime. They had needed each other to have even the ghost of a chance against the alien dictator. Because alone their plotting would have surely been discovered before they could really achieve anything.

Under the circumstances, it was understandable how the two enemies, forced to work together and rely on each other for an extended period of time, could gradually become friends. Then as the months passed and they got to know each other better, living in an environment where any day could be their last and they were each other’s only source of comfort and reassurance, becoming even closer than that.

But as the escape pod’s autopilot successfully landed them on the surface, Catra ended the kiss by gently pushing Glimmer away.

“What’s wrong Kitten?” Glimmer asked in confusion.

Catra winced at the nickname (which hadn’t bothered her yesterday). Looking conflicted as she stared at Glimmer. Finally replying “I love Adora…you know that…and she said that she loves me too.”

“But what about us?” Glimmer asked softly.

“Were friends…just…close friends” Catra said firmly.

“That not what you said yesterday!” Glimmer responded angrily.

“That was in space…it doesn’t count in space” Catra replied defensively.

“I guess you really are just like Shadow Weaver” Glimmer said bitterly.

As soon as she said the words Glimmer knew that she had gone too far. Thanks to the secrets Catra had shared with her, she knew that one of the catgirl’s greatest anxieties and fears was that she had become a monster just as bad (if not worse) than the woman who raised her. And in her anger Glimmer had used that knowledge against Catra.

“Catra I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it” Glimmer apologized.

In the early days of their time in space, a comment like that would have led to a bitter argument, and perhaps even a fight. But Catra just looked hurt, the old mistrust resurfacing as Glimmer apologized. Refusing to speak to the Queen of Brightmoon for the rest of the day.

Later on, at the huge party in Brightmoon to celebrate the victory against Horde Prime and his interstellar empire, Glimmer watched as Catra was reunited with Adora.

The two had last seen each other just before the final battle against Horde Prime. Where Catra and Adora had tearfully confessed their love for each other (and an upset Glimmer had silently watched from only a few feet away). But an outside observer could have easily assumed that they had been separated for years considering how passionately they embraced.

As the former Commander of the Horde and the Champion of the Rebellion kissed, many in the crowd cheered (and the Queen of Brightmoon felt like kicking them out of the party on the spot). Watching as the person who she had spent the last few months growing closer to than anyone else passionately made out with another woman. Feeling simultaneously sad and angry at the same time.

“Why are they cheering? I thought everybody hated Catra for all the attacks she led against the Rebellion?” Glimmer angrily asked her friend Bow, who was standing beside her.

“Scorpia’s been telling everybody how Catra stopped Horde Prime from destroying the world when he first got here plus I know you both came up with the plan to take him down, but most people assume that Catra was really the one behind it” Bow explained.

“What! Why?” the queen angrily asked.

“Umm…because Catra is more known for being cunning and devious than you are…and most of the Etherian Horde people that joined us are kind of prejudiced against princesses” Bow admitted.

The empire that Hordak founded had been weak, leaderless, and on the verge of collapse thanks to the losses it had suffered just before the arrival of Horde Prime. But when the interstellar Horde’s forces had landed on Etheria and started attacking everybody, the remnants of the Horde and the Rebellion had been forced to work together to survive. Then rumors had begun to circulate of how Catra had faced down the great Horde Prime himself and stopped him from destroying Etheria, turning her into a hero for both sides, especially people who had grown up in the Fright Zone, who were scared and confused by all the dramatic changes of the last few months, and desperately needed heroes to look up to.

“Adora and Catra’s relationship is like a symbol of how were all friends and allies now…besides they look so cute together” Bow said cheerfully as he gazed fondly at the couple. Completely oblivious to the glare that Glimmer was giving him.

But the queen had to (reluctantly) admit that they did make a great looking couple.

It was like something from one of the books that Glimmer’s mother had read to her as a child.

The two star crossed lovers, separated by war, and forced to fight on opposite sides. Becoming mortal enemies, and then reluctant allies as a greater common enemy forced them to work together. Renewing their bonds over time, until true love blossomed.

It was an inspiring story. Something that most of the people here could get behind. The only problem was, there was no room for somebody like Glimmer in it.

“Did it really mean nothing to you Catra?” Glimmer murmured sadly as she stared at the teenager who had been her friend, confidant, and lover for the most difficult and dangerous period of her life.

Catra didn’t answer of course. She was too far away, and the party was too loud for the catgirl to hear what Glimmer said. But even if she had, it probably wouldn’t have mattered.

Because Catra had eyes only for Adora.


	2. The Queen's Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally buries Shadow Weaver, as Glimmer comforts Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit sexual content, viewer discretion advised.

In the end, Shadow Weaver had betrayed everyone.

The dark sorceress had fled to the Horde after abandoning Mystacor, left the Horde for the enemy kingdom Brightmoon, and eventually betrayed Brightmoon and its young queen to Horde Prime. Shadow Weaver was in the process of attempting to betray the galactic conqueror and usurp his power when karma had finally caught up with her. Slain by King Micah just before her moment of triumph, avenging the decades of torment she had subjected him to by exiling the king to Beast Island.

Most people didn’t think that the treacherous sorceress deserved the dignity of a funeral. Catra even suggested that they simply leave her corpse out in the wild for the animals to devour. Nevertheless, Adora insisted that there needed to be a funeral. Not for Shadow Weaver’s sake, but to provide closure for Catra, Adora, King Micah, and all the many other people the dark sorceress had hurt.

Despite her jealous feelings towards Adora, this was clearly something the blonde needed, so Queen Glimmer arranged for Shadow Weaver’s funeral to take place a few days after the victory celebration.

The only ones in attendance were Adora’s friends (to support her). But Catra was not among them. Adora’s insistence that Shadow Weaver deserved a funeral had resulted in their first fight since becoming a couple.

Adora was also the only one who wanted to speak at the funeral.

“Shadow Weaver was the closest thing that Catra and I had to a mother growing up…she read us bedtime stories, taught us to read, and treated us like daughters.”

Then Adora took a deep breath and corrected herself.

“No…that’s not true…Shadow Weaver treated me like a daughter, but she treated Catra like an unwanted pet…torturing Catra whenever she stepped out of line or I FAILED to live up to her unfair standards.”

As Adora continued to speak she got visibly more upset, walking back and forth and gesturing violently as she vented things that she had been holding in for years to decades.

“I felt guilty whenever Shadow Weaver hurt Catra because she was my friend AND Shadow Weaver told me that Catra was my responsibility…while at the same time she was telling Catra that I didn’t really care about her…that I only saw Catra as a pet…and I was too blind and STUPID to see what she was doing and what it was doing to Catra…I should have realized the Horde was evil when they hurt Catra and the rest of my squad…but Shadow Weaver had me so wrapped around her finger I didn’t know left from right or right from wrong.”

The blonde champion was practically shouting now. Pointing at Shadow Weaver’s gravestone accusingly like it were the woman herself. Growing more and more upset as she was torn between tears and rage, as a potent mixture of sorrow and anger coursed through her. 

“Catra blames herself for what happened to us now…she seems to think that if she were stronger, better, more perfect Shadow Weaver wouldn’t have treated us so badly…I love Catra but she’s wrong.”

Adora could no longer hold back her tears as she told the small crowd “we were just kids…what Shadow Weaver did to us wasn’t RIGHT…but she was an adult with all the power, and we couldn’t stop her.”

As Adora broke down and sobbed her friends rushed to her side. Hugging and comforting their traumatized friend. Offering solace to the one who had helped and comforted them so many times in the past.

But the one Adora really wanted right then had refused to come.

*****

“FUCK YOU!” Catra screamed as she lifted the Warhammer high above her head.

Catra had gone to the graveyard after the funeral had ended. Taking a Warhammer that she had stolen from the Brightmoon armory. Using the oversized weapon to smash Shadow Weaver’s gravestone as she vented decades of pent up anger and pain.

One of the Brightmoon guards saw the spectacle and reported it to his queen. Thanks to her teleporting powers Glimmer was able to arrive moments later. Watching as Catra savagely hammered the gravestone, anger and adrenaline giving her the strength to swing the huge weapon against the grave marker (cursing all the while). 

The Queen of Brightmoon simply watched as Catra reduced the gravestone to rubble. Then Catra screamed with rage as she hurled the Warhammer away. Collapsing to the ground a moment later as she began to sob.

Despite her catlike senses Catra had been so wrapped up in her own pain and misery that she hadn’t noticed Glimmer’s presence (even though the queen had made no attempt to hide). So she was stunned when Glimmer rushed to her side and embraced her.

“Shh…it’s okay…she can’t hurt you anymore…I’m here” Glimmer murmured softly as she held Catra close.

Catra allowed herself to be held for a moment as she calmed down. Then she squirmed out of Glimmer’s grasp. Standing up and staring at the woman who arguably knew her better than anyone else alive.

“Do you really think that I’m just like her?” Catra asked.

Other than a few formal events (where everything was largely scripted beforehand) it was the first time that Catra had spoken to Glimmer since they had gotten back from space about a week ago. The teenager’s voice was soft and hesitant, seemingly afraid of what Glimmer might say (making the young queen feel guilty all over again).

“Of course not Catra…I was just angry that you chose Adora over me” Glimmer admitted.

“She always favored Adora over me…I kept wishing she would just love me like Adora but nothing I ever did was good enough” Catra confessed as she started to tear up again.

It was all things that Glimmer had heard from Catra before. But due to the circumstances (Shadow Weaver’s death, which meant that Catra would never get what she had wanted or needed from her adopted mother) the pain was rawer than ever before. Prompting Glimmer to reach out again and tenderly embrace Catra.

“Shadow Weaver was a monster who couldn’t really love anyone…and I want you to know that there are people in this world who DO love you Catra” the Queen of Brightmoon said passionately as she kissed Catra.

If Catra had been thinking clearly she might have pushed Glimmer away. But in her emotionally vulnerable state it didn’t even occur to her to reject the princess’ advances. Allowing Glimmer to pull her down into the graveyard grass.

It was probably the least romantic spot that they had ever made love (literally a few feet away from Shadow Weaver’s grave). But neither of them cared at the moment. 

Catra was desperate for comfort and affection. Shadow Weaver’s funeral had brought all her insecurities and trauma back to the surface. Needing reassurance that she wasn’t alone anymore, that she was loved (rather than the unlovable animal that the dark sorceress had always told her that she was).

Glimmer genuinely wanted to cheer up and comfort her friend and lover. But she also had more selfish motives. Eager to renew and strengthen her relationship with Catra.

Although it was buried so deep that she wasn’t even consciously aware of it, there was a small nasty part of Glimmer that felt Adora didn’t deserve Catra.

After all, Glimmer had been the one to comfort the former Horde Commander when Catra had been at her lowest and ready to kill herself, Glimmer had been one to help Catra figure out how to defeat Horde Prime when everything seemed hopeless, and Glimmer had been the one to pull Catra to safety when the enemy flagship was about to explode.

Perhaps most importantly, Glimmer could relate to Catra in a way that Adora never could. Because both she and Catra had almost destroyed the world in a desperate bid to win at any cost. Which had forged a weird sort of bond between the two girls during their time as Horde Prime’s prisoners.

The Queen of Brightmoon knelt before Catra as she began to slowly undress the skinny teenager. Catra let Glimmer take charge, too physically and emotionally exhausted to do little more than lay there. But Glimmer was fine with that.

The young aristocrat pulled off Catra’s shirt then kissed and caressed her chest. Taking one of Catra’s nipples into her mouth as she suckled. Then biting down just hard enough to illicit a startled gasp from Catra, using all she had learned about Catra’s body to pleasure the other girl.

Glimmer didn’t bother to take off her own clothes as she undressed her friend and lover. Because as far as she was concerned this was all about Catra. Gently nibbling on her lover’s neck as one of her hands reached down between Catra’s furry legs. Lightly caressing Catra’s womanhood then slowly entering her with one finger. Feeling satisfaction as her former enemy began to pant and moan. 

“You’re so beautiful” Glimmer whispered into Catra’s large left ear as her lover’s tail brushed against her.

One of the things that Glimmer had learned when she and Catra first became intimate was how strongly Catra reacted to compliments during lovemaking. The catgirl had been so starved of affection, affirmation, or positive reinforcement of any kind for most of her life that when she got it, Catra was like a man dying of thirst receiving water. Such a thing could easily be used to manipulate her, fortunately Glimmer wasn’t (usually) the type of person to do that.

Under the influence of Glimmer’s sweet words and touch, Catra soon began to purr. Making Glimmer smile, as she tried to think of something else suitably sexy and/or complimentary to say.

“You’re so flexible I could probably put my whole hand in here” Glimmer told Catra as she added another finger. Then winced as she heard her own words.

“That sounded so much more romantic and sexy in my head” Glimmer thought. 

But that this point Catra was too lost in pleasure to mind Glimmer’s not-so-clever commentary. The Queen’s efforts soon pushing her to the edge. Screaming in ecstasy as she reached her peak. Unexpectedly seeing an all too familiar face just after she climaxed.

*****

Adora hadn’t been able to find Catra since the funeral. Hoping to reconcile with her girlfriend now that the service was over. Fortunately she soon came across somebody that knew where Catra was.

“I saw her in the graveyard…it looked like she was doing her best to destroy Shadow Weaver’s gravestone” the guard who had seen Catra smashing the gravestone told She-Ra.

“Thanks” Adora replied as she turned away to go to the graveyard.

“Wait I think Queen Glimmer wants to talk to her privately” the guard called after Adora. But the blonde either didn’t hear or ignored him. 

The royal guard sighed in exasperation. Wishing that teenage drama didn’t set the tone for court life in Brightmoon. Wondering what he set in motion by telling both She-Ra and Queen Glimmer what Catra was doing (which he personally had no problem with, like most people in Brightmoon, he felt that the serial traitor did not deserve a funeral).

Adora arrived at Shadow Weaver’s gravesite, just as Catra was crying out in ecstasy. Staring in shock as at the horrified faces of Glimmer and Catra. Running away when Glimmer tried to explain herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired both by Season 4 and a few of the fanfics I have already read that take place after the 4th season.


End file.
